Luke 'n' Clem
by Photon-eyes galaxy dragon
Summary: A tale of how even in an apocalypse, love is possible (cluke shipping) Doesn't include the original plot A.K.A no carver and them lot! clementine and Luke 4ever! (Clem's 18 for those of you asking)
1. All we can do is wait

Luke 'n' Clem

Chapter one: All we can do is wait

Clementine's POV

"ahhHH!" I screamed, although I tried to pipe down in case of walkers, I knew they were attracted to noise. I kicked Sam, the dog who was currently biting me off. Unfortunately he landed on some tent poles which had been sticking up from the ground. I looked at the knife in my hands, I had two options. To just leave him and let his death be slow and painful, or kill him myself to stop his pain. In the end I chose the latter, it seemed kinder than the first option.

I try to move and get away from the abandoned caravan site and dead dog. If I stayed there any longer I'm sure some walkers would turn up because they'd already heard me. I was in no condition to be fighting off the undead.

I got quite far, surprisingly, just enough away to be clear of the walkers. That's when I felt that dizziness from before, I perched on a rock thinking I was perfectly safe. That's when I saw a walker heading right towards me, I knew now was not the time to be resting, but my body thought otherwise.

I got up despite my body's protests and dodged the first few, from that distance I could just bout make out a clearing, the edge of the forest was near. That's when I started walking towards it, but a walker was on my tail and gaining on me quick. I turned around, but I toppled over and it fell on me. I used all of my force to push it away, I thought it was the end.

A machete went straight through the head of the walker on top of her and another one close by was shot with a cross-bow. I heard two male voices and then was picked up by strong arms and was carried for a while, I felt extremely groggy and I mentally thanked the man that was carrying me.

I woke with a start when the man that was carrying me asked: "Are you okay little lady?" I wanted to say I was fine, which I was thanks to them.

"Well. . . I am now. Thanks. . ." I just remembered, I didn't know their names.

"Pete" the older man said, he was the one with the cross-bow. "and this is Luke" He said, referring to the man who was carrying me.

"Hi. . ." I was contemplating whether to tell them my name or not, then decided it wasn't necessary to lie. "I'm Clementine"

"Well, it's awful nice to meet you, clementine" The man named Luke said, looking down at me. I just stare at him, although I'm not sure why.

"Well, you look like you're pretty beat up, so we're going to take you to our group and get ya patched up. That okay?" Asked Pete, he seemed kind and that trait was rare nowadays, so I just nodded.

I had no idea why, but Luke was just smirking at me. It made me feel self-conscious, I didn't like it.

Luke's POV

Clementine, that's a nice name. She must've come far cuz I ain't seen any body like her around these parts.

She couldn't be more than twenty, my age, but she couldn't be younger than seventeen. She was darn beautiful, even under the circumstances. That's when I noticed a large blood stain on her sleeve and immediately jumped to conclusions and dropped 'er. I felt so goddamn bad, but I was too afraid to pick her up again "Oh, shit. Pete, she's bit!" I exclaimed.

She immediately objects to being bitten by a lurker , but that was to be expected. Right?

"Clementine, are you tellin' me the truth. Look in my eyes when you answer" Is what Pete said to the girl.

Her reply was firm and seemed earnest "Yes"

"Okay, that's good enough for me." Pete said still looking at Clementine.

I didn't want to be the one to be negative but I refused to carry her. I felt guilty, but afraid she might turn any second. That is if she were lying.

"Are you sure about this Pete?" I ask him, I wasn't a hundred percent sure about Clementine but as we continued on I thought about it a bit and decided I could trust her because she seemed honest enough in her answer to Pete.

That's when Clem didn't look so good, Pete noticed her too and asked her "Hey Clementine, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm . . . fin-"

"Oh shit" I run towards her just in time to catch her.

She didn't wake up until we got back and everyone was arguing. Me and Pete were trying to make sure Nick didn't shoot her and Rebecca stayed cool. We were trying hard to fight her case for her.

She came to when me and Rebecca were arguing about letting Carlos look at Clementine's arm. When Rebecca mentioned that Clementine could be working for someone, she was half way through saying she wasn't workin' for anyone before Nick nearly blew her head off. I got mad at him and shouted at him. I looked towards Clementine to check if she was okay. Thankfully only minor scratches were made, but it was still way out of line for him to do that.

He shouted back to Rebecca: "You're the one that keeps tellin' me to fuckin' shoot 'er" After she had just screamed to him about every lurker hearing that for five miles. I agree it was a stupid move, but I don't think it was all Nick's fault.

"Everyone calm down!" Pete hollers over the rest of the bickering. It all went quiet and everyone was takin' deep breathes. I looked back at Clem, she gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty. So I decided to help her out a little: "Calm the fuck down! All of you! No one's shootin' her, okay?"

"You're not seriously saying you want to let her in to the cabin with all of us none-bitten people! You being stupid is goin' to get us all killed!" Rebecca was once again at my throat. I wanted her to just stop being so negative when it comes to strangers, she had to accept that not all of them are bad.

"Let me take a look at her" Carlos! Finally. He walked through the crowd gathered around Clem and knelt down since she was still on the ground, making everyone silent.

I eagerly awaited his answer and took a few sly looks at Carlos and Clementine from the corner of my eye. She winced but didn't make a sound while Carlos was examining her, wow, she's a tough one.

"well, is it like she says." I can't help but ask Carlos once he had pulled her sleeve over the large gash.

"A bite like that. . . could have been anything. Only one way to find out." He said with a grave expression.

Whispers erupted from the group and I could make out Alvin saying to Rebecca: "You don't know if she's telling the truth or not hon" I appreciated that he was at least givin' Clem a chance to prove herself. I could do nothing but hope she was tellin' the truth. . .

"Well, how d'ya suppose we do that, Carlos" I asked hoping it wouldn't be somethin' too dangerous and risky for the girl.

"We'll lock her in the shed for the night, If the fever's set in by morning we'll know if she was lying."

"Carlos, don't ya think that's a little harsh for 'er" I say, tryin' to reason with him.

"That's the best we're getting, I'm afraid." That's when a meek voice called.

"Who's she?" Sarah. . . Carlos's daughter. Delicate girl who loved to read, at thirteen years old she was too young to be in the apocalypse.

"Luke 'n' I can 'escort our guest' to the shed." Nick said, Bringing me back from my thoughts. He nudges her with the end of his rifle, I could see it in his eyes. He didn't trust her in the slightest. Nick led the way while I walked beside Clementine.

"My arm really hurts. . ." Clementine says aloud. I look to her and give her a small smile. Then I frowned and said: "All I can really say is hold in there til mornin'."

She stops at the entrance and looks back at me with a frown, it makes me feel guilty, but I didn't say anything to 'er just looked at her with my own puppy dog eyes. Nick cleared his throat, making Clementine look at him as he tightened his grip on the gun. She visibly flinched, turned and walked in. I hit him on the back of the head with my hand

"Hey, what was that for, man" Nick asked a little disgruntled.

"That's for scaring the poor girl shitless" I said, glaring at him.

"Don't tell me you believe 'er bullshit story." He says in disbelief

"Well, at first I didn't believe 'er, but then I started seein' that this could make , For now I'm gonna give 'er the benefit of the doubt."I said sternly.

"I don't believe this." Nick says face-palming himself. I didn't get why it was so bad to him that I trust her a little.

"Wow, it's not like I sold my soul to the devil or anythin'" I say in my own defence.

"Sure feels like it. . ." Nick says with a sigh.

We arrived back to where we were, where everyone was fightin' again. "I'm not cleaning the shed once we find out that _I_ was right!" Rebecca spat back at me once I approached the rest of the group.

Pete had his face in his hands sighing. Yeah, he was probably sick of it all. That was probably he most we've ever argued in one day. For now all we can do is wait.


	2. The start of trust

Chapter two: The start of trust

"Family Meeting, everyone in the kitchen!" Carlos announces once I get in. My head hurts and I don't think I could put up with any more drama for the rest of the week.

"Carlos, can't we just leave it until tomorrow. . ." I sigh, not at all in a good mood. I just couldn't get 'er out of my mind, Oh please not let this be one of those hopeless cases where the loser ends up alone for the rest of his life because he can't get over a girl!

"No, this can't wait. We need to discuss all out comes to the situation you've put us in, put Sarah in! You shouldn't have helped that girl!" This ain't Carlos talkin'. Probably just the stress talkin', but it didn't help my bad mood.

I replied: "And what would you have done Carlos, let 'er die! I know even you aren't _that_ heartless." I growl at him, he stays quiet for a few seconds, then says: "I don't know what I would have done. . ."

"That's what I thought." I say in a huff as everyone else files into the room.

"Well, what are we doin' about the little bitch?" Asks Rebecca with a sneer.

I wanted to tell her to cool off about it and leave Clementine alone, but Pete beat me to it. "Rebecca, you don't know that girl. So you shouldn't really say those things about her. Especially behind her back." Pete said calmly.

"Isn't it obvious, she's definitely workin' for _someone_?" She insists.

"We have no evidence, Rebecca. Clementine seems like a nice girl, she hasn't done anything to us. She's not even armed.

"Well that makes things a lot easier." She said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists.

"That's not how things work around here Rebecca! Don't you see, if we do that then we'll be the monsters. Besides, like Pete said, Clementine genuinely seems like wonderful young woman" He realised he sounded like a love-struck dummy when he said that.

The rest of the group just stared at him, save for Nick who was laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck are you saying Luke?" Rebecca asked, confused.

I paused for a long moment before heddin' out the door makin' the excuse that I had to blow out the candles in my room. I was red in the face and didn't want to tell the group why, but I think Nick had an idea.

Not long after Rebecca leaves the room to go to the bathroom, I assumed.

I came back into the room, it was quiet despite everyone save ,for Rebecca, be there. "Well, what's goin' on?" I asked, no one spoke. The first to answer me was Alvin. "Rebecca's had a bit of a melt down, so just keep your distance and don't try an' talk to her for now, Luke. Give her some time to cool off." I nod in acknowledgement of his request.

That's when I heard a light thud, it was irregular an' distant. "Y'all hearin' that?" I ask looking at them. We came out of the room finding Rebecca on the couch. She wasn't making a sound so I guessed she had heard it too.

"I think we should check that out." Rebecca said with an urgency.

We got outside, it was dark. It's always more dangerous at night so I brought my machete just in case. Along with Nick and his rifle.

We traced the sound all the way to the shed, I was worried about Clementine.

"I'd told you she was fucking lying. She's probably already turned!" Rebecca said turning to face the shed and looking at it in disgust.

"Let's open it an' find out!" Pete said, nudging both Nick and towards the door. We open them simultaneously. What I saw was an amazing site.

"That girl's as tough as nails." Said Pete with real zeal.

"No, that's impossible." Both Rebecca and Nick said. Nick even rubbed his eyes to make sure that his mind wasn't playin' tricks on him.

"I'm STILL. NOT. BITTEN. You all left me out here to die!" she said with a ferocity that she directed at all of us.

Nick looked down feelin'. . . Guilty I guess. Know that I think about it, she's good at makin; people feel guilty.

"You. . . Patched your self up?" I asked, confused and glad.

"Did she steal from US!" Shouted Rebecca pointing an accusin' finger at Clementine. I didn't care if she stole from us, she didn'[t leave nor did she hurt any of us when she easily could have left. It gave me a little hope.

It was as if Pete read my mind because the next words he said were: "We should invite her in. Even if she did steal from us she didn't do anything else."

The rest of the group eventually agreed and I decided this was my chance to be a bit more hospitable. "So. . . you hungry?" I asked, but all I got from her was a long pause and then she walked right past me and to the cabin.

While Carlos was takin' a look at 'er I rustled up some oatmeal that we had.

Carlos exited the Kitchen just as I entered. I found Clementine flexing her arm, I coughed to signal I'd entered the room. She gave me a small smile of appreciation for bringing her something to eat, I returned it with a large grin.

She sat down at one end of the table and I sat at the other, I decided I should use the this time I had with her to get to know her. "So, Clementine?" I ask bringing her attention to me. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." She answered.

"Huh, I would have thought a little older" I say. Well, in a way I was right and she's only 2 years younger than me.

"Were you.. uh… with a group, cuz I don't want anyone to think we're doin' anythin' but help ya"

"I was with a woman named Christa, but we got attacked and that's all you really need to know." She said. She was so closed off and matter-of-fact about everything. I guess that was to be expected.

"Hey, you can sleep on the other bed in my room. It's more comfortable than the couch." I say, it was true but I also wanted to be the one she could trust most.

"Sure." I really can't help but think I've developed a bit of a crush on her. I just met her for god's sake! Thankfully, before I can go red in the face Pete enters: "You should get some rest Clementine. You can sleep in Luke and Nick's room, since there's a spare bed there. If you're not comfortable sleeping there you can sleep on the couch."

"Pete, she already said she'd be sleepin' on the spare bed in mine and Nick's room." I said, but I noticed she winced when I mentioned Nick.

"Well I'll leave it to you, Luke. Make sure she's comfortable, give 'er what she needs and make sure Nick apologises, okay?" Pete says looking at me to make sure I got the message.

"Yes sir." I reply, smiling. He grins back and leaves the room.

"Well, we best be hittin' the hay" I say when she finishes the bowl, I take it and wash it in the sink and then put it on the rack to dry.

We both head upstairs with me leading the way, since she didn't know the way to my room. I opened the door to the room and allowed Clementine to go in first. She offered me a smile of thanks, I returned it.

We found Nick on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, just staring up at the ceiling. He turned to face us. "She's sleepin' here?" He asks, raising his eye brows at me.

"Yeah, this is the only room with a spare bed." I say, pointing to the bed in the middle of the two other ones. I slept at one end and Nick slept at the other leaving the spare bed inbetween.

"Why don't she jus' sleep in Sarah's room, it makes way more sense man. I mean a _younger girl_ in a room with _older men_, a little weird don't ya think?" What he was saying did make sense, but instead of agreeing with him I decided he was wrong.

"There's ain't a spare bed there." I argue.

"So? She ain't stayin' long anyways. You can make a make-shift bed." He suggests, the whole time Clementine was just observing our conversation. Not even fidgeting.

"She's sleepin' here, Nick. That's final, okay?" I tell him sternly.

"Yeah, whatever man." He says turning to face the wardrobe and pulling the covers over him. Clementine then makes her way to the spare bed, while I make my way over to my own. Nick then turns and faces Clementine and says: "Hey, Clementine. Uhh . . . Sorry for actin' like a dick out there . . . and jus' now. I'm jus' a little shaken and angry, so I guess all I can say is I'm sorry. Sorry for doubtin' ya and nearly blastin' your face off." His apology came out more sheepish than I thought possible.

"Your forgiven." What! That easily, she'll just forgive him for nearly killing her or blasting off her arm. "You were just trying to protect your group,I can understand. I'm a stranger and no one should ever trust a stranger. Guess I'm just gonna have to _earn_ it." She sighed and then smiled at Nick who returned it with his own lopsided grin.

"You're not so bad girly. Think we. . . could start over." Nick asks Clementine, fiddling with his fingers. Seems he was taking a liking to her, hopefully not the same liking as me.

"Sure." Is all she said. Nick offered his hand for her to shake which she, in return, shook.

"Great, we're all friends now. We should get some sleep, I have a feelin' tomorrow's gonna be a long day.


	3. Are you two brothers?

Chapter 3: Are you two Brothers?

Clementine's POV

It was morning, around 6 in the morning. I'd already trained myself to wake up in the early morning, it was always a useful thing, to be one step ahead of the enemy. Luke and Nick were still asleep, Nick snored. Not that it really bothered me. Overall I liked Luke, Nick and the rest of the group, they're a nice bunch. Although I can easily say Luke is my favourite out of them. Despite not believing me at first, he still protected me against the rest of the group who wanted to have me Killed. I was going to have to thank him and Pete today.

I sat up and listened, silence, save for Nicks snores. That was all I heard, no one was up yet and there was no telling how long it would take until the rest woke up. I'll give them an hour, then I'll get up.

I stared at the ceiling. I turned to face Luke, his back was facing me. It was impossible to tell if he was asleep. I then turned to face Nick who was also facing me, sound asleep. It was gross since he drooled all over the pillow.

I snicker quietly, his snoring blocking out any off it. Yeesh, I felt sorry for Luke, how on earth did he get to sleep every night with a '_bear'_ in the same room. That's when I hear a sigh come from Luke's side of the room, it was still hard to tell if he was awake. It had already been 45 minutes, only 15 minutes left until I get up, but I couldn't help but think: Are Luke and Nick brothers?

That's when I heard a noise from my right side. It was Luke.

Luke's POV

I faced away from Clementine and Nick. I wasn't sure what the time was, I only knew that it was early. Nick, like usual was snoring. I wandered if Clementine could sleep through that. Today would tell what would happen to her, I didn't really want her to leave. So I'll fight her case and, if need be, convince her to stay.

I Just couldn't get her out of my head, which is now becoming a growing concern. Okay, Luke calm down. You have a crush okay. I tried to soothe myself, I'm confident I can contain it. How long for though? I know it's not just lust since I want to get to know her, but she _is_ beautiful. With short, dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes, even lighter than mine. I've only seen that eye colour once before, one of my friends, she had that eye colour. Purple seemed to be her colour too, this is all so weird.

I was going to have to show her were the shower was since she still had quite a bit of blood on her. Good thing this place gets it water from the river.

I sighed, my head hurt from thinking. I massaged my temples, my body felt achy from staying in the same position so long so I decided to get up. I lift myself off the and just sit facing Clementine and Nick, Nick was facing me, Bt Clementine wasn't.

Clementine, upon hearing me, immediately jolts up as if she's been waiting for hours on end for someone to wake up. She turns to me, her hair falling into place perfectly. Accept for one flaw, a strand of hair was in front of her left eye. She placed it behind her ear before I could get too tempted, thank god, would have made a fool of myself.

"Good mornin'." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, you too." She returns in a whisper since Nick was still sleeping.

"Nick, you ass. Get up!" I call over to him throwing my pillow on his head.

"Five more minutes, Luke. . ." Nick complained, turning to face the other way and putting My pillow over his head.

"C'mon, you know today is gonna be tough. So wake up and get dressed without any bitchin', okay?"

"Whatever, ya turd. Wakin' me up at god knows what time!" He whines.

"It's seven, man. Get out of the bed before I drag you." I threaten playfully.

"Yeah, I was awake at six. It's not like you're gonna be in bed _all_ day." Clementine piped in.

"Fine, it's clear you two aren't gonna let me sleep no more. I'm gettin' up!" Nick declares, throwing the blankets off of him in a dramatic fashion.

"Clementine? You hungry?" I ask rubbing my hands together. She nods with a smile. Then asks: "Is anyone else up?"

"Pete's probably up, that son of a bitch is always the early worm." Nick answers Clementine before I have the chance.

"It's early _Bird_, moron, not worm." I correct him, rolling my eyes at his butchery of the saying.

"Whatever, Luke. This ain't some smart ass contest." Nick says as he heads to the bathroom and locks the door.

"You have running water." Clementine asks, bringing my attention to her.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat. Water comes from the river." I say, smiling.

"That _is_ neat." She beamed back, making me grin from ear to ear.

"Okay, after Nick's out you can go take a shower and I'll find you some clothes. If I don't find any, just put the ones you have on now back on. Although you might wanna wash your clothes with water and let 'em dry and hopefully they should be by the time you get outta the shower." I advise, then sit down on my bed and turn to the chest of draws and pull out a shirt, underwear and jeans.

I had quite a few things with me since me and Nick came here after our business plans were blown over. That was a hard time and makes the apocalypse only that tiny bit more bearable. It can't be that bad, at least where we're standing now.

Ever since the beginning we've been staying here, where it's safe and way better than cities. That's why I think Clementine should stay, It's way too dangerous out there and I've grown quite attached to her despite the short time that I've known her. I'm gonna have to catch Rebecca and Carlos in a good mood. Maybe Nick can help me convince 'em since Clem and him are already cosy. I didn't like thinking of them being really close, if anything, I wanted to be close to Clementine. Most likely way more than _Nick_.

Wow, I'm so fuckin' stupid for thinking such embarrassing things. What's going on? I hold my head and sigh more the millionth time, but it was more frustrated than the others.

"Something wrong?" Clementine asks from behind me. How do I respond?

"I'm fine, Nick's takin' an awful long time in there." I say, changing the subject. 'nice save, Luke.' I say to myself and breathe a sigh of relief. What this girl did to me was just relentless.

"Seriously, you either stop sighing or tell me what's wrong. Your choice." Clementine says, crossing her arms and starring at the back of my head. I knew because, strangely, I could _feel_ it.

Before I even attempted to come up with an explanation, Nick walked out of the bathroom in a clean blue short-sleeved shirt on top of a long sleeved white one and slightly loose denim jeans to finish the look.

"Nick, why'd ya take so long and why the fuck do you smell like aftershave?" I ask, confused and coughing from the strong smelling aftershave.

"Well, I decided to take a shower, shave and over all groom myself. It's not every day we get a new comer, especially a girl." Nick says with a teasing look on his face, a big ol' smirk just plastered in place.

Clementine rolls her eyes and smirks back. "And what do I owe this pleasure, sir Nick." She's says sarcastically, bowing low.

"Yeah. . . I don't know what the fuck you jus' said, but it sounded medieval." Nick said, returning the bow in some strange form.

"Yeah, I was pretending to be somewhat a princess and making you out to be the knight. You know, fairy tales?" Clem said, trying to get Nick to understand.

Wanting to be part of the conversation I say: "Sorry Clem, but Nick ain't the brightest. No wander our business failed, Nick's got shit for brains!" I say, ruffling Nick's hair playfully.

"Hey! Not the hair, I spent ages on it! And we wouldn't have failed if you hadn't gotten drunk and had the ding dong idea in the first damn place!" Nick said, getting a little defensive.

"Hey man, we went for it together and we went out together. We're a team." I comfort him with a one armed hug.

"Hey? Are you guys like, brothers or something?" Clementine asks in the doorway of the bathroom. We both look up at her and then break into fits of laughter.

"Me. . . Him. . . Brothers!" Nick gasps in between breaths.

Becoming serious again, I reply: "No, we're best friends. Why? Do we look related?" I ask in amusement.

"No, you two just seem really close. It's nice." She says with a small smile, then disappears off into the bathroom.


	4. Disappointed

**Luke 'n' Clem chapter 4**

"You girls ever gonna finish pampering your pretty braids in there!" Pete yells outside the door after knocking.

"Some of us are actually girls!" Clementine yells back putting on the clothes I'd given her in the bathroom.

"Even I know you'd probably take half the time that Nick and Luke take!" He replies' I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Clem an' I can go grab some breakfast while you get ready, and for goodness sake, take a shower!" Nick says to me, nudging my shoulder.

I wanted to go with them, o keep an eye on them. I felt like some sort of protective father! Anyway, what did I know about kids. They're not even kids. What the fuck am I thinking.

And with that, I decide to get ready.

Clementine's POV

I'm pretty sure that Nick guy likes me, it's kinda weird. If I had to choose between Luke or Nick, I'd probably choose Luke. he was on my side since the beginning, well, nearly.

Nick seems like a good guy friend and Luke does too. It' s really strange what I'm thinking. I mean it's perfectly normal for a teenage girl to have a small crush, nothing a little common sense can't fix.

Luke, to be honest was kinda cute. Especially with his accent. Gosh! I sound like one of those teenagers in those teen magazines. Oh well, I guess I could get a bit cosy. I'll be gone soon.

That's when it dawned on me: I don't have anywhere to go and theses people had helped me. I guess I'll have to show my worth to them, one way or another.

I think all this while walking with Nick to the kitchen. I couldn't help it, but I was really hungry and my belly decided to say it aloud for me.

"I take it your hungry." Nick says, poking me with his index finger.

"well, yeah. Ya know what they say. . . Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I say, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"You said it, It's Pete's turn to cook today and by the smell of it I'd say he's making' some de-lic-ous fish."Fish? For breakfast?" I say, a little skeptical.

"well, you know what they say, Clementine. Beggars can't be choosers or some shit like that." Nick says, smiling.

"yeah, I guess your right." I say in a daydreamy kind of fashion.

We make our way to the kitchen where we see Pete cooking fish on those camping cooker things since they had no power or heating. Thankfully they had water.

"Mornin' you two, where's Luke?" Pete greeted and then asked.

"Luke's still gettin' ready, me an' Clem decided to come down an' get somethin' to eat." Nick replied, although I don't think I'm close enough to him for him to call me 'Clem', but I didn't say anything.

" so, shall we set the table?" I ask feeling awkward.

"Sure, knock yourself out. I'll get the cups, you get the plates. They're in the bottom left cupboard Nick said pointing to a dark wooden cupboard with a single white stripe across it.

I collect the eight Plates I need and set them on the cherry oak table, Nick shortly comes over to set the cups on the right side of the plates.

"There, an' just in time!" Pete chimes, greeting Luke.

"Hey man, what took ya so long?" Nick asked.

Luke's POV

"Nothin'. I guess I was jus' having' a lazy mornin'." that was a lie and I knew it. I had done the same thing Nick did, dressed and groomed to impress Clem. Or at least that's what I did.

"Morning everyone!" Alvin beamed at everyone present. He was your typical morning person, optimistic, a good trait in times like this.

"Where's Rebecca?" Pete asked, back turned, flipping over a piece of fish.

"Right here!" Rebecca called from the stairwell.

"Thank goodness, wouldn't want you to miss breakfast!" Pete says jovially.

"You all seem really happy right now, it's kinda weird." Clementine says suspiciously.

We all turn to her as if just realising she was still in the room. "She's still here. . . ?" Rebecca says disapprovingly.

"Well, it's not like we're letting her go out on her own in the middle of the night. Not to mention un-armed or without any sort of supplies, she wouldn't get five feet." Pete explained, trying to calm Rebecca. Clementine had an annoyed expression on her face, but it quickly vanished when she saw me looking and put on a poker face.

"Pete's right." I say, backing up Pete.

"I'm with Luke an' Pete." Nick says after looking at the ground with a look of concentration on his face, it was as if he were deep in thought.

Clementine Looks at each one of us, the people who are currently protecting her position in the group with a small smile.

"She really ain't half bad." Pete defends and to everyone's surprise Nick also defends her by saying: "Pete's telling' the truth, heck, she even accepted my apology even though I was way outta line. I nearly blew 'er arm off!"

But the thing that really made Rebecca cave in was Sarah's plea.

"Rebecca, Please. . . Please don't make her go. She's my friend!" Everyone looked at her, either impressed, relieved, or confused.

"Alright, I give in. She can stay." She sighed and then sat down, Sarah sat down next to her with a relieved and grateful smile on her face.

Clementine beamed at everyone and sighed, probably relieved.

She approached me Nick and Pete in the Kitchen and said: "Thanks guys. . . For having my back." She looked at us straight in the eyes, completely fearless. Whereas others would have looked away not wanting to see the reaction.

"It's fine. You deserve to be part of this group more than any other stranger, but we're all gonna have to get to know ya a bit more before officially lettin' you in." Nick said, again shocking everyone, me especially.

"you also seem quite skilled an' gifted with a weapon, not to mention sneaky! Just snuck past us like a mouse passin' by a sleepin' cat. That maybe quite useful, ya know?" Pete added. Clementine nodded in response.

I decided I should say something too. Something to make her feel welcome.

"It's gonna be fun having you round Clem." I say, giving her my greatest smile

She again smiles in return and says " you too."

"Has everyone begun eating yet?" Carlos asked whilst coming down the stairs.

"No, I was just about to set the food down so you're right on time Carlos." Pete said, struggling to hold three plates. Clementine them came up to him and asked if he needed any help before Nick or I could tend to him, so we just got the other plates and set them on the table as she relieved Pete of his third plate.

"That's awful nice of ya Clem." Pete says with gratitude lacing his voice.

"Think nothing of it!" she says, joining our care-free morning.

We all sat and ate, mostly in a comfortable silence with the occasional conversation.

"So, you guys got anything planned for today?" Clementine asks to no one in particular, just hoping to get an answer from someone I guess.

"Well, me an' Nick were hopin' to go huntin' and check the traps today. You can come, that is, if you're up to it." Pete said to Clementine after swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

I hoped that she'd say no, with her arm an' all. That way she could spend more time with me. Since there's no point fighting the crush, I've decided to embrace it. Even if it leads to heartbreak, I'll still be able to look back on fond memories. If I have any.

"Yeah, sure. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Clementine says in a laid back fashion, and with that the day was guaranteed to be full of disappointment.


	5. Blast from the past

Luke 'n' Clem chapter 5

CLEMENTINE'S POV

It took us a while, but we made it to the river. We stood, just concealed by the dense overgrowth. I heard voices, they were soft, but as we got nearer I could hear them getting louder. Pete and Nick stopped, having just heard the voices I presume.

"Ya hear that Clem?" Pete whispers so that only I can hear. I only nod, not wanting to alert any of the voices.

"We should get the fuck outta here." Nick says, panicking. Pete takes the rifle out of his hands before he can do something he'd regret.

"Nick's right, we should go." I say, directing my voice to Pete.

"We should at least see what these guys are after before we leave." Pete says, His face void of emotion. His eyes, however, were full of unease.

"Fine, a quick peek and then we get the fuck outta here." Nick says.

"It's not smart for all of us to go, I'll go by myself and meet you guys back here." I say, looking at both of them, seeing if there was any sign of disapproval.

"You sure?" Pete asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm great at being sneaky." I say smiling at the memory of how I got past everyone in the cabin.

I go forward slowly and carefully, trying not to make a sound. I step on the dry muddy patches and not on the leaves, a trick I had learnt a while ago. I look back, my eyes were met with Nick and Pete giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, they were looking at me like this was a stroll in the park.

I crouch low, using the bushes as a shield for any unwanted eyes. I continue to get close enough to hear what the voices are saying. I hear what seems to be one female voice and two male voices.

The really strange thing was, I felt like I recognised most of the voices. They were at the back of my mind, but I definitely could remember those voices.

"Listen! We have nowhere to go because of those fucking bandits, we have no supplies and now I have to deal with your constant bitching!" The female voice says in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Calm it! We don't need this right now, let's just sit for a few minutes and calm down. We've been walking all day." A male voice replies in a level headed manor.

I sneak a peek when everything goes quiet. Holy shit!

Sitting down on a few rocks that were lying around were Christa and Glenn. Glenn had grown facial hair and did look older, but he was still Glenn. The third person I didn't recognise, but the only thing I didn't get was why the fuck was Glenn here. I thought he was in Atlanta.

I shake my head in disbelief, I then turn to face Nick and Pete who were still staring intently at me. I gave them a thumbs up to say they could trust what I was about to do.

I stand up, about to make myself known to the small group. I clasp my hands together, making a small 'clap'.

Everyone turns to look at me, the two that I knew were in shock. The one that I didn't immediately stood and pointed a gun at me. . .

LUKE'S POV

I didn't really have anything to do today, just the mandatory check-ups of supplies, ammo and anything else that mattered. I was bored out of my mind and really missed Clem, although I hated to admit it.

I decided to lie on the couch since I had nothing better to do. Everyone was just sitting around the house. Nick, Pete and Clem hadn't returned home yet, but it had only been about an hour and a half since they left.

I decided to take a nap on the couch, It was best to get sleep when the opportunity came. I didn't usually have dreams, but it seemed like this time was different.


	6. Just a dream

Luke 'n' Clem chapter 6: Just a dream

LUKE'S POV

_Where am I? _The last thing I remember is being bored out of my mind, now I'm in my bedroom? I get up, although my actions don't feel like my own. It feels like when you're holding a controller and you tell the character on the screen what to do. My body feels like the character and my mind feels like the controller, because I can't _feel_ what I'm doing.

I shake off the bizarre feeling and make my way to the plain wooden door of my average sized room. I turn myself to face my room, it was always quite plain and neat. It gave nearly nothing away about me, things like my likes and dislikes didn't really show even when you really looked into the room. I memorised it, because it'd probably be the last time I'd ever see it. It had occurred to me that this was all a dream, it was my first and only conclusion.

I've never really had a dream so in depth before, I usually just get snip its of memories which are half blurred and end in the middle and never reach the end. Even then, I rarely had dreams to begin with.

I turned and walked out of the bedroom, turning left, then right and finally making my way down the carpeted staircase. Everything was the way it was before the walkers had come and ruined everything. I idly wondered if anyone was home, it was a dream after all. I don't really know what I'd do or say even if I did come across one of them.

I heard the faint sizzling sound. The kind you'd hear when frying eggs, I went on to investigate, curiosity gripping me and pulling me to the sound. I pushed open the door that led to the kitchen. I was met with the sight of my mum (I come from England, deal with it) slaving over a stove.

She apparently heard my entrance as she turned to face me with the smile I missed so much, I made a mental picture so that I'd never forget.

"Hello dear, would you go get the door, that nice girl you brought over yesterday wants to see ya." She said, pointing towards the narrow path that was the hallway.

Everything I knew was fake, but how could it feel so real? Was it really. . . Just a dream? No, it can't be. I wouldn't be so rigid and I would be able to feel if it was real. Everything is just so . . . I dunno. . . Surreal?

My body forces me into the hallway to open the door, but I couldn't think of any time I brought a girl home, nor could I recall my mother saying anything along the lines of what she had. This leaves the question: Who is 'the girl'?

I reach for the door knob and turn it painfully slowly. It was like my mind was trying to give me anxiety. I don't very much appreciate it, either way.

The door finally swings open with a creak ad in steps someone I didn't expect. The brown hair and eyes, tan skin and purple and white hat were hard to mistake.

"Cle-clemen. . .tine?" I choked out the words, with a sense of uncertainty. I felt confused, what did this mean? Did it mean anything at all?

I felt nausea come over me as the room that we were in started spinning; the brunette in front of me looked at me in concern from where she was standing.

I fell back and the world turned black. . .


End file.
